


Pulse

by xmjcx



Series: Bethyl Smut Week [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Bethyl Smut Week, Day Two, F/M, Smut, ZA, prison era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmjcx/pseuds/xmjcx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethyl Smut Week, Day Two; 'Pulse'. Set during the prison era. Rated M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse

  
Beth Greene is nothing but trouble.  
  
The dainty blonde might be full of bright smiles and softly spoken words and happy singing and she might damn well always smell clean, like soap and baby powder and shampoo, but the girl really is nothing but a menace.  
  
Admitting that he had never really given her much thought until the last few weeks or so wasn't something that necessarily made him feel guilty, but Daryl still didn't like the way that the words sounded in his head and so he would never actually admit them out loud. Had Zach not have died that day, had he lived instead, then Daryl isn't too sure whether or not he would still be noticing her that much or whether he would instead still be casually brushing over her; his gaze never lingering, his thoughts never hovering.  
  
But whether any of them liked it or not, Zach _had_ died that day; and it had been Daryl's own decision to go to Beth. In fact, he had pretty much insisted that he was the one to go to her and tell her what had happened to her boyfriend, and even now he isn't exactly sure why it mattered to him so goddamn much that the news came from his tongue. But as he had approached her cell, there had been plenty of things that Daryl had expected from the blonde - tears and pained cries and sobs and shouts and maybe even anger, maybe even blame towards him, and Daryl would have taken everything that she threw at him because hell, he would have deserved it.  
  
(He should have looked out for the kid a lot better than he did, should have watched him closer, should have been more careful.)  
  
Instead, all that Beth Greene had offered him that long evening was her kindness. Skinny arms had wrapped around his waist and had held him close and god, he had actually let her. Maybe it was because he was tired of losing people just as much as she was, and maybe it was because he was tired and emotionally drained and maybe it was because he wanted the contact, wanted the comfort.  
  
At the time, it had nothing to do with her. And that really wasn't a lie. 'Cause sure, he'd seen her - how could he not have done, the pair of them had been living together since the farm, had been _family_ since then - but truth be told, he had never really seen her until recently.  
  
And now the blonde would not get out of his fucking mind, and what was worse was that Daryl was absolutely sure that she knew it, too. Could tell by the way that she allowed her gaze to linger on him a little bit more now, by the way that she smiled at him - seemingly innocent, but flirtatious and knowing all at the same time. By the way that she seemed to add an extra sway to her hips whenever he was around, by the way that she invaded his space with her dazzling smiles and her happy laughs and her big blue eyes.  
  
Yeah - the girl is definitely nothing but trouble.  
  
But even the knowledge of that isn't enough to keep him away.  
  
  
  
It isn't as though Daryl intentionally avoids people any more - not when these are people that he cares about, people who mean a lot to him - but it's still something that sort of just happens, especially when he regularly puts himself on watch duty throughout the daylight hours and into the middle of the night. Ever since Rick decided that he wanted to take a step back and play farmer, Daryl has somehow been pushed forward into the position of _leader_ , and although it's the last thing that he wants to do, he knows that right now, there isn't really anyone else that he trusts to look after his family.  
  
So. He gets on with it.  
  
But there are plenty of people in the prison who Daryl doesn't consider to be his family, and there's just so many more people than there used to be - so many more than any of them ever expected there would be - that he can't help but have his thoughts wander, and he finds himself thinking about all of the people who they have lost along the way, all of the people who should be here.  
  
T-Dog.  
  
Lori.  
  
Dale.  
  
_Merle._  
  
As far as Daryl is concerned, he's too tired to be thinking about this sort of shit, and so he rubs at his eyes with the back of his fists as he makes he way down the dark hallways that lead towards the shower block. It might be a little creepy around here considering how dark and quiet it is, but Daryl has always been used to his own company so it isn't something that necessarily bother him, and he sort of prefers it this way. It's better without all the hustle and bustle, he thinks, and it's nice to just have a few minutes to himself.  
  
The shower pulses and the lukewarm water cascades over his aching muscles and scarred skin and Daryl almost groans in relief at the sensation of it all. The hunter is tired and worn-down and he knows that really, Carol is right - he should try and get some more rest, ease off the tasks a little bit. But that's so much easier said than done when he's spending his time trying to protect an entire community of people from someone who is an official psychopath.  
  
There is a part of him that registers the fact that in the distance, someone is humming, but it's something that Daryl chooses not to think much about as he grabs a bar of soap and begins to rub it over his upper body, particularly his chest and his arms. It's hot - far too hot - up in the enclosed space of the guard tower and since that's where he's been spending most of his time these last few days (hell, these lasts few weeks, but he won't think about that now), Daryl knows he sure as hell doesn't smell good.  
  
It's not something that really matters to him anyway, but he knows that it would probably be nice for the others if he smelled clean for a day or two.  
  
Once he's finished in the shower, Daryl wraps one towel around his waist and then grabs another to drape over his shoulders so that it covers the skin of his back. Picking up his crossbow from where he had positioned it against the wall of the shower that he had been using, Daryl glances around him before he makes his way out of the showers and heads towards the cell block.  
  
  
  
It isn't much later when she comes for him, and although Daryl is lay on his bunk with his arms behind his head, his hair is still damp and his dark blue eyes are still open as he stares up at the ceiling. Beth isn't exactly loud in her movements and he can tell that she was trying to be quiet anyway - probably not wanting to disturb him on the off chance that he was actually asleep up here - but Daryl's always had pretty good hearing, and he had known before she'd even started to climb any of the steps to the perch that she was on her way to him.  
  
His heart beat is surprisingly calm and sort of normal, and despite the fact that this whole scenario is unfamiliar, Daryl doesn't feel nervous or uncertain or scared. Instead, he welcomes her into his sleeping area with a curious glance in her direction, and then he's pushing his body up so that he's in a sitting position on the bed as she hovers in the doorway.  
  
"Everythin' okay?" he asks in a husky tone, and whilst he knows that it is - of course it is, because if it wasn't then she would be shouting or crying or screaming or rushing, not tiptoeing and biting down on her lower lip and dipping her head down to the ground.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, Beth wraps her arms around her middle, and Daryl watches her with an intense gaze. "Yeah," she murmurs, and her voice is as soft as it always is. "Just couldn't sleep, s'all."  
  
It's something that's surprising and yet something that he expected, too, but Daryl doesn't verbally respond to her explanation. Instead, he nods his head to show that he heard her, but no words tumble from his mouth in kan attempt at holding conversation.  
  
And there is a part of him that's curious about why on earth she came here, why she would come to him in the middle of the night if she couldn't sleep, what it is that she would want from him that she couldn't find from anyone else. But then there's another part of him that already _knows_ why, so he doesn't bother to ask her - doesn't want to push her, doesn't want to drag her into anything. Instead, Daryl wants to give her the option to turn around and walk back to her cell whenever she so pleases, and at least if she doesn't attempt to explain her presence to him then she won't feel as embarrassed for backing out and leaving.  
  
(He should have known that the blonde was just as stubborn as her older sister - if not more so. And he should have known that if anyone was going to back out of anything, then it would be him, not her.)  
  
  
  
Daryl supposes that it would have ended up this way one way or another - with Beth Greene in his bed.  
  
Or maybe him in hers.  
  
But something along those lines, anyway.  
  
The thing is, every time that he ever imagined this scenario (because o- _kay_ , he _has_ thought about this on numerous occasions,and it's definitely not a big deal - at all), he always pictured the blonde pinned beneath him; her small back pressed against the mattress, her wide blue eyes heated as she stared up at him with parted lips and flushed cheeks.  
  
In reality, it turns out that it's very much the opposite way round; and it's _him_ beneath _her_ , which makes sense, really.  
  
What doesn't really make sense is how on earth they got here, but Daryl's not going to think about it too much - not right now, anyway. It's probably impossible for him to think about anything at all when Beth Greene is pressed up so tightly against him; not when she is wearing a flimsy set of pyjamas, not when she is grinding and writhing and rolling her hips against his jean-clad cock, not when she's moaning and panting into his wet mouth.  
  
This _thing_ might have been building between the two of them now since the night that he had come to her cell to tell her the news of Zach's death, but it still doesn't feel very real.  
  
Well, not until she pops open the button his jeans and pulls down the zipper, anyway. It's only then that Daryl actually takes in that this whole scenario isn't part of one of his fucked-up dreams or fantasies, and that he's not still stood in the shower stall, one hand bracing the wall and the other wrapped around his cock at the thought of her. No, this isn't like that at all, and as Daryl shimmies out of his jeans without a hint of grace, he can't even find himself to be irritated by the fact that she fucking giggles into his mouth before continuing to kiss him for a little while longer.  
  
When Daryl pulls away from her so that he can sit up against the metal frame of the bed, Beth wastes no time in chasing his lips and flashes him with a glimpse of a beautiful smile before her lips are firmly pressed against his own once again, her wet tongue probing his mouth. The hunter doesn't bother to wear underwear any more (because really, what's the point?), so he's naked from the waist down, and it's only as she rubs herself against his bare cock that Daryl realises that Beth is wearing far too many clothes for his liking.  
  
It's her cropped white tee shirt that's the first thing to go, and then her dark purple pyjama bottoms join the tee somewhere on the floor. It's not as though Daryl actually cares about where he's throwing the clothing to - it's not like she's going to need it any time soon, as far as he is concerned - and even though the space around them is quite dark, there's enough moonlight filtering in for him to be able to make out the outline of her slender body, and his mouth immediately begins to water at the sight.  
  
When his senses are overwhelmed by the strong scent of soap and a hint of strawberry shampoo, Daryl finds himself feeling incredibly grateful about the fact that he made the decision to shower before he came to bed tonight. But then Beth's teeth are tugging harshly on his bottom lip and then her small hands are running through his damp hair, and Daryl finds himself discarding of any thoughts that aren't centred around thrusting himself inside of her panty-covered heat.  
  
As she straddles his waist in nothing but her cotton bra and thin panties, one of her hands moves lower so that it trails from the hair on his head down his chest and over his stomach. Beth moves her hand at a lazy pace - evidently not in any rush at all to reach her destination - and her nails tease the sensitive skin of his lower abdominal area for a long few seconds. Beneath her touch, Daryl can't help but groan out in pleasure, and Beth smiles into their passionate kiss as she lowers her hand and wraps it around his exposed, hard cock.  
  
Daryl is pulsing in her hand before he actually even knows what's going on, and then he's pushing himself away from their kiss as a long, drawn-out hiss escapes his lips. The sound is uncontrollable and a sigh follows out of Beth's own swollen lips as she begins to pump him up and down, her pace slow at first but then quickly gaining speed. It isn't long before Daryl catches up to her, and his large hands are tugging at the material of her bra and then at her panties, practically tearing the offending garments from her smooth body before tossing them onto the floor to join her pyjamas.  
  
His eyes trail over all of her body as his hand instantly reaches out to touch her where she is hot and wet for him, and Daryl wastes no time in brushing his thick fingers back and forth against her sopping folds.  
  
"Been wantin' you so _bad_ ," Beth breaths into his mouth as he spreads her out, his cock pulsing even more into her hand as he realises just how much this girl wants him, too.  
  
And Daryl just can't help himself but to smirk at her words, his lids barely fluttering open as he responds. " _You're_ bad," he says to her, and another breathy giggle escapes her lips at his response, but then his fingers dance over the hood of her clit and despite the fact that both of their bodies are slick with sweat from the heat of the air, Beth's whole body trembles from where she is perched on top of him.  
  
"Only for you," she responds, and then her lips are on his again and his fingers are pushing inside of her.  
  
It isn't as though Daryl is necessarily experienced when it comes to women or the art of having sex, but he knows the basics - hell, growing up with a sibling like Merle, how could he not? - and if the sounds that are escaping Beth's lips are anything to go by, then Daryl thinks that he's doing a pretty good job of pleasuring her right now. She is wet and hot and tight around his fingers, and it's a little bit difficult at first whilst she accommodates to him, but once he has stretched her out, her body is more than welcoming of him and her walls are clenching tightly around him as if to ensure that he doesn't slip away from her grasp.  
  
Hell, he's not fucking going anywhere.  
  
At some point or another, Daryl has to break their heated kiss and instead chooses to rest his forehead against her own because in all honesty, it's just far too difficult to carry on sucking at her pink lips and tasting her mouth with his tongue when two of his fingers are buried in her cunt and his thumb - slick and wet from _her_ \- is drawing circles over her pulsating clit.  
  
And to top it all off, her hand is still working over his rock hard cock.  
  
It's only moments after his name falls from her lips in a breathy sigh that Beth chooses to begin to start begging him with murmured whimpers, and really, who the hell is he to refuse this girl of anything in the world that she wants?  
  
So the hunter sits back against the metal railings of the bed as Beth pulls herself away from him ever so slightly so that she can line his cock up against her dripping entrance, and as she does so, Daryl moves his wet hand up to his mouth and noisily slurps at the fingers that had just been inside of her seconds ago. Her light blue eyes lock onto his and she watches him lick his own fingers until he can't taste the sweetness of her juices any longer, and then Beth blinks before she slides herself down on the whole length of him.  
  
No noise escapes his parted lips, but a long moan comes from somewhere deep within her, and Daryl can't help himself but to lean forward and connect their mouths once again. He knows for certain that Beth can taste herself on his tongue, and she kisses him with much more force than she did before, and her movements are greedy now as her saliva trickles down his stubbled chin.  
  
For a brief while, Daryl allows Beth to take complete control of their pace; and his big hands rest nicely on either side of her tiny waist as she rides him slowly. Despite the fact that he is in complete and utter bliss right now, Daryl still finds it to be absolutely impossible not to watch her with half-open lids as her toned body moves on top of his own, and he finds himself easily becoming fascinated by the way that her neat nails tug at his dark chest hair and the way that her pale legs clench tightly around his upper thighs as she moves herself up and down the hard length of him.  
  
But then it's obvious by her frustrated groans and practically pained whimpers that she just isn't hitting quite the right spot, and something instinctive takes over him. Without even considering the fact that he's probably being a little too forceful with her, Daryl quickly manoeuvres them both so that Beth is now beneath him; her back pressed against the mattress like it was in all of his imaginings, and then her light blue eyes are gazing up at him in shock and surprise and want.  
  
And then he pushes himself inside of her in one single thrust, and Beth's mouth drops open as he thrusts himself in and out of her from their new position.  
  
It doesn't take him long to get used to the new angle and Daryl's hands move from her waist to the metal headboard of the bed as he pounds himself into her, spurred on by the sounds of her pleasure. The sight of one of her hands trailing down her own body to meet at the place where they are joined as one so that she can tease the bud of her clit has Daryl's balls clenching up, and absolute nonsense falls from his tongue as he comes closer to the brink of his own orgasm -  
  
_c'mon, girl; gotta come for me, don'tcha wanna come for me, wanna feel ya round my cock, dammnit; fuck, Beth, need you, fuck, fuck,_ fuck, _Beth_  
  
\- and then he's spilling himself inside of her with a roar as she twists and turns underneath him, her walls clenching around his cock and milking him for all that he is worth. Once he is finally spent, Daryl practically collapses on top of her; his head resting in the crook of her neck as her arms wrap around his shoulders, and despite the fact that they're both naked and too warm (apart from his sweat-soaked tee shirt), Beth presses him closer towards her and begins to run her hands through his hair.  
  
Eventually, Daryl removes himself from on top of her tiny body because he starts to believe that he might end up crushing her with his bodyweight, and he flops out on his back beside her on the bunk. Daryl isn't too sure whether or not he's surprised that no feelings of regret cloud over his mind and his heart as a result of his actions, but he's distracted from it when he notices that Beth has turned her head to the side and is currently staring over at him.  
  
His chest, like hers, is still heaving up and down, and Daryl turns his own head to the side so that he can look straight back into her baby blue eyes. For a long few seconds, they both just look at each other with serious, intense expressions; but then a slow smile spreads across her face until she's showing him her teeth, and then Daryl can't help but smile right back at her, either. A breathless giggle escapes her fucking lips again, and despite himself, Daryl chuckles along with her.  
  
Hell, he doesn't even know what the fuck they're laughing at.  
  
All that he knows it that Beth Greene is trouble, but he figures that he really wouldn't have it any other way.  
  


  



End file.
